Chef Hatchet
__NoTOC__ |-| Biography= Norbert "Chef" Hatchet is the co-host of Total Drama. He is the assistant of Chris McLean, who works primarily as a chef, but does the work of tons of other things too. In Total Drama Daycare, he is the teacher at the daycare. Personality Chef Hatchet is the aggressive sidekick of Total Drama host Chris. He provides the meals for the contestants, disgusting slop which has been slammed by all but a few competitors, but even they have complained about it at one point or another. However, some episodes have suggested that Chef actually does have exceptional kitchen skills. He will take over as primary host on rare occasions in which Chris is absent (or he tells him to). Given that both are equally unconcerned about the teenagers' well-being, it is hardly a far cry from the normal routine. Chef is bigger, louder, and much more confrontational and intimidating than his counterpart, who prefers a different outlet of striking fear into the contestants. He is frequently seen wearing ridiculous costumes, usually women's outfits as he has the tendency to cross dress frequently, which garner teasing from everybody present. Although he and Chris are friends, they have had more than their share of negative interactions throughout the series. Chris's selfishness and neglect of the competitors will sometimes be duplicated in his treatment of Chef. Chef is not at all hesitant to call the other out and, in some instances, he has threatened or come close to leaving the show because of it. Chris is always extremely against this idea. Chef is multi-talented, having been seen doing many things skillfully while Chris introduces challenges. He has claimed to have fought in a war, though it is unknown which. Trivia *In the episode "Not Without My Fudgy Lumps", it was revealed, his first name is "Norbert". *According to Total Drama Online, his birthday is on May 21st. *Chef is perfectly capable of cooking food that's actually good, in episodes such as "Camp Castaways", "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island", and "Mutiny on the Soundstage". as opposed to the stomach-churning gruel *Chef has had a number of different jobs, before getting employed on Total Drama. **In "Not Quite Famous", it was revealed that Chef used to be a DJ. **In "Mutiny on the Soundstage", it was revealed that he used to be a street meat vendor. *In "Basic Straining", it was revealed he was a war veteran, though it was never implied what war he was in. Based on the story he told, it sounded like he was referring to Vietnam, but Canada wasn't involved in Vietnam. Maybe he used to live in another country before moving to Canada later. |-| Appearances (112/146)= Below are Chef's appearances in the Total Drama franchise in chronological order. *Not So Happy Campers - Part One *Not So Happy Campers - Part Two *The Big Sleep *Dodgebrawl *Not Quite Famous *The Sucky Outdoors *Phobia Factor *Paintball Deer Hunt *Who Can You Trust? *Basic Straining *X-treme Torture *Brunch of Disgustingness *No Pain, No Game *Search and Do Not Destroy *Hide and Be Sneaky *That's Off the Chain! *Hook, Line, and Screamer *Wawanakwa Gone Wild! *Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon *Haute Camp-ture: After the Dock of Shame *Camp Castaways *Are We There Yeti? *I Triple Dog Dare You! *The Very Last Episode, Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island *Monster Cash *Alien Resurr-eggtion *Riot on Set *Beach Blanket Bogus *3:10 to Crazytown *Trent's Descent *The Chefshank Redemption *One Flu Over the Cuckoos *The Sand Witch Project *Masters of Disasters *Full Metal Drama *Forgive and For-Gwen? *Oceans Eight - Or Nine *One Million Bucks, B.C. *Million Dollar Babies *Dial M For Merger *Super Hero-ld *The Princess Pride *Get a Clue *Rock n' Rule *Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen *2008: A Space Owen *Top Dog *Mutiny on the Soundstage *Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *Walk Like an Egyptian - Part One *Walk Like an Egyptian - Part Two *Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan *Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *Broadway, Baby! *Slap Slap Revolution *The Am-AH-Zon Race *Can't Help Falling in Louvre *Newf Kids on the Rock *Jamaica Me Sweat *I See London... *Greece's Pieces *The EX-Files *Picnic at Hanging Dork *Sweden Sour *Niagara Brawls *Chinese Fake-Out *African Lying Safari *Rapa Phooey! *Awwwwww, Drumheller! *Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles *Hawaiian Punch *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! *Truth or Laser Shark *Ice Ice Baby *Finders Creepers *Backstabbers, Ahoy! *Runaway Model *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste *The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *Grand Chef Auto *Up, Up & Away in My Pitiful Balloon *Eat, Puke and Be Wary *The Enchanted Franken-Forest *Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown *Heroes vs. Villains *Evil Dread *Saving Private Leechball *Food Fright *Moon Madness *No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition *Suckers Punched *You Regatta Be Kidding Me *Zeek and Ye Shall Find *The Obsta-Kill Kourse *Sundae Muddy Sundae *The Bold and the Booty-ful *The Final Wreck-ening *So, Uh This is My Team? *I Love You, Grease Pig! *Twinning Isn't Everything *I Love You, I Love You Knots *A Blast From the Past *Mo Monkey Mo Problems *This is The Pits! *Three Zones and a Baby *Hurl and Go Seek *Scarlett Fever *Sky Fall *Pahk'd With Talent *Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Total Drama (Season 2) Category:Total Drama (Season 3) Category:Total Drama (Season 4) Category:Total Drama (Season 5) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hosts Category:Total Drama Daycare Category:Total DramaRama characters Category:Total DramaRama